Due to recent developments, electronic devices are being applied to various fields closely related to our lives. Among these electronic devices, mobile terminals have been established as one of the most essential machines in our lives. Such mobile devices have shown remarkable progress in processing speed, and since devices like smart phones with additional functions like web surfing have formed the mainstream, it is no exaggeration to say that most people have at least one mobile terminal.
Electronic devices are being produced in various sizes according to different functions and users' preferences. Even if these devices have substantially similar functions compared to its competitors, devices with lighter, simpler, slimmer designs tend to be preferred by users.
Since electronic devices are becoming slimmer and multi-functional, external devices that are detachably mounted on the outside of external devices and are usable according to necessity are emerging.
External devices include a memory card that expands the memory space of the electronic devices and a personal identification card such as Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) card detachably installed to allow multiple users to use one electronic device. Generally, external devices are in the form of cards, which is ideal for application on electronic devices that are becoming slimmer, as well as for minimizing an installation space. Accordingly, many electronic devices have a separate slot at a location on the exterior; by selectively inserting a card into the slot, a user can electronically connect the card to the electronic device to use the additional functions.
However, since electronic devices may have a separate slot to insert a card-type external device, the exterior of the electronic devices may become less elegant. Accordingly, a design limitation occurs upon designing of the electronic device.
Furthermore, since a separate cover is often used in order to protect the installed external devices, there is a limitation related to the manufacturing cost and the assembly man-hour increase due to an increase of the number of parts.